Commando
by Archer Darke
Summary: Kim and Shego just can't keep away from each other. A oneshot which is rated M for scenes of a /very/ sexual nature.


"Missed me again, Shego!" Kim Possible taunted as a hot ball of green plasma sailed close past her red locks. "Anybody would think you were _trying_ to miss!" The cheerleader heard a growl of frustration from her foe as she easily back-flipped out of the path of another flaming ball, landing on light feet and running for cover.

Shego followed, incrementing her own acrobatics as she followed Kim through the maze of shipping containers they found themselves in. Dr Drakken's plans to dominate the world had backfired yet again and as usual it was up to her to pick up the pieces, which loosely translated as 'kick Kimmie's ass whilst her boss organised their escape'.

Smirking at her thoughts, Shego extinguished her flames and sauntered almost nonchalantly between the huge metal boxes, listening intently for the sounds of movement yet looking for all the world as if she was out for a pleasant stroll.

A flash of red caught her eye and then Kim was upon her and they were sparring like tigers, their movements fast enough to cause whiplash. Using the element of surprise to her advantage, Kim rained blow after blow down on Shego, hitting her hard and fast and yet the evil sidekick seemed to feel none of them. Kim lost count of the amount of punches she'd landed on that lithe, curvaceous body currently blocking half of her attacks.

Their sparring was almost like a perfectly choreographed dance. They settled into the routine as if they had rehearsed it for hours on end, each dodging, jabbing, sweeping and blocking in perfect synchronisation. Kim was firmly on the offensive, pushing Shego slowly backwards until the taller woman fell back against a container, hitting it so hard the resulting noise sounded severe even to Kim. For a split second she hesitated in her attack, inexplicably worried she had seriously injured the villainess, and then a split second later, she found herself with her own back to the container, Shego having taken advantage of her weak moment to invert their positions and gain the upper hand.

"Not so cocky now, are we, Princess?" Shego sneered, pinning each of Kim's hands above her head and leaning in close. Kim was panting with exertion and a thin sheen of sweat covered her face and neck, shining in the dim light of the afternoon sun. She struggled in vain to free her wrists, but Shego's grip was just too strong. And when she tried to use her legs, the sidekick pressed against the cheerleader with her thighs, effectively pinning them as well.

"Me, cocky? I don't know what you mean, Shego." Kim retorted, confident despite the position she found herself in. She could feel Shego's breath on her face, smelling faintly of something fruity and making her cheeks feel warm. Shego's body felt hot against her own, and she vaguely remembered that the older woman had a constantly elevated body temperature due to the hot plasma suffused with her blood. For a crazy moment, perhaps brought on by the stress of the situation, she imagined that Shego would be exceptionally good company during the cold days of winter.

She blushed, wondering where the hell that thought had sprung from. Shego interrupted her inner musings with a chuckle, unaware of the direction Kim's mind had taken.

"What's wrong, Kimmie? Feeling a little defeated?" Kim was not the only one feeling the intimacy of their position. Shego was fully aware of the cheerleader's body everywhere they were connected, like pinpoints of scorching heat, something that, due to her unnaturally heated body, she hadn't experienced in a while.

Grinning to dispel her weird thoughts, she chuckled again and ignited her hands, as if preparing to inflict the final blow. The green fire was harmless in its current state, and only served to make Kim's wrists feel slightly warmer than the rest of her body. Should Shego decide to produce fireballs, though, Kim's wrists would be melted away in an instant.

"Shego! Time to go! Kill the meddling Kim Possible and get up here!" Dr Drakken hovered above them in his flying disk machine, a rope ladder slowly descending to where the two women were grappling. Kim saw Shego's eyes roll around and her dark lips pursed into an expression of annoyance.

"Your master is calling, Shego, don't keep him waiting." Kim grinned, then grunted when Shego slammed her hands painfully against the container.

"Just for that, Pumpkin, next time I won't go so easy on you." She snarled, her grip on the redhead loosening. Strangely, as she began to pull away she found she missed the close contact, and instead of the violent blow she was going to inflict, she pulled Kim's head back by her thick locks and ran her tongue up along the smooth, sweat soaked skin. The salty taste was oddly exciting, and the surprised 'Ah!' that erupted from Kim's mouth made the pit of Shego's stomach tingle pleasantly.

The next instant she was being lifted away, climbing steadily up the rope ladder as Drakken flew the contraption off into the distance. She didn't look back.

* * *

><p>"Kim? Kim? Kim!"<p>

"What!" Kim was jolted into awareness by Ron's insistent voice and the hand that he waved in front of her face. She shook her head and ran a dainty hand through her hair, feeling slightly irritable.

"Where were you just now?" Ron asked, looking somewhat concerned as he gazed into Kim's face. Kim gave a non-committal shrug, unwilling to lie to her long time best friend. They were sitting in the school cafeteria, Kim with a full tray of food still sitting on the table, and Ron already onto his second, though he'd abandoned it when he'd realised Kim wasn't listening to him again. She'd been the same since she'd come back from her last mission. _That's it! _He thought, _maybe she's angry because I got stuck cleaning out the garage again..._

"I'm sorry, okay! Mom wouldn't let me out of the house until I did it! She threatened to take my GameMaster! And the gnome! The gnome was still there..." He drifted off when he saw that Kim had zoned out yet again, "Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Yeah, the gnome..." Kim replied. In actual fact she hadn't been listening at all. She hadn't been listening to much of anything since her last battle with Shego. All she could think about was the villainess' last taunt and the surprising yet strangely thrilling moment when Shego had drawn her tongue along Kim's neck. The move had been so unexpected that Kim had been stunned and unable to react accordingly. She'd simply let it happen.

What disturbed her more was that she couldn't get the rough, wet feeling of Shego's tongue out of her mind. Three days had passed since the incident, and every night had been filled with dreams which taunted her with a disembodied tongue that left wet trails of fire across her body. She shuddered to think of them now, feeling the familiar tingling down below that she had woken with for the past few days.

"Did something happen on that last mission, Kim?" Ron gasped suddenly, "Did he zap you with the mood thingy again! Damn, we've gotta tell wade!" He began to scrabble about inside Kim's backpack, searching for the Kimmunicator, all the time mumbling about the first time Kim had been affected by Drakken's mood ray and almost killed him. Kim snatched the device out of his hands just as he was about to hit the call button.

"Ron, I'm fine!" She snapped, "Stop worrying!" The hurt look on Ron's face was enough to make her regret her harsh tone and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Ron, I'm just a little stressed, that's all." Stressed was not the word for it, she secretly thought. Frustrated was a more accurate description for how she was feeling. Despite the insistent ache the dreams produced in her groin, she'd refused to do anything about it, not with the memory of Shego's actions still fresh in her mind.

"Its okay, KP, you're gonna do great in the finals, you're the smartest girl I know." Ron's smile was so genuine and his expression so earnest that Kim could only smile back and nod.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine. Come on, we've got practice."

* * *

><p>"Shego! Here, now!" Drakken's whiny voice echoed down the comm-units situated in almost every one of Shego's rooms, grating hard on her nerves. Not for the first time, she swiped a flaming hand at the nearest one and tore it out of the wall, short circuiting the rest of the units with an electrical sizzle that died along with Drakken's voice after a few seconds.<p>

Smiling with satisfaction, she dropped onto her black leather love-seat and stretched out like a cat in a patch of warm sunlight, enjoying the newly created peace.

"Shego!" Drakken pounded on the metal door, breaking Shego's serenity once again, "How many times do I have to tell you about destroying my-" He was cut off by Shego's flaming hand as it erupted through the door and closed around his neck. Choking on his earlier words, Drakken fought for breath as his windpipe was crushed. With her other hand, Shego ripped through the rest of the door as if it was made of paper.

"I'm sorry, Dr Drakken, I couldn't hear you over the pounding headache your voice always causes me," She said, her words laced with sweetness, "could you repeat what you said?" She finished, her hand closing tighter. Unable to speak, Drakken merely gurgled, trying desperately to claim oxygen. When his blue skin became a shade darker and his eyes bulged, Shego threw him away from her. He rolled pathetically on the floor, gasping for air and clawing at nothing until he could form words. Shego ignored him and studied her gloved hands impassively.

"She...go! How...dare you! You're fired!" He finally spat, climbing unsteadily to his feet. Shego laughed derisively, already heading for the exit.

"I _quit_, Drakken. I'm nobody's damn lackey any more." Making her way to the hangar where Drakken kept a large assortment of aircraft, Shego selected one of the fastest and was zooming out of the secret lair in minutes, not entirely sure where she was heading.

She landed an hour later, in Middleton of all places, where she set down in the huge central park, uncaring of the children who scattered as the craft descended. When she climbed out of the cockpit, the park began to empty, the innocent citizens mindful of the villainess' reputation. Shego ignored them and lay down on the warm summer grass to think.

She had no friends she could call upon – not real friends, anyway, only the type who would shake your hand and lift your wallet in the same instance – and her family were a definite non-option. Stupidly, she'd lived on Drakken's hospitality for years, never needing a paycheck because the evil genius had provided everything she had needed: food, lavish accommodation and the occasional adventure in which she was able to work out all her frustrations on Kim Possible.

Damn that insufferable little redhead. It was her fault all of this had happened. If she hadn't shaken Shego's perceptions with her belittling comments about Drakken being her master. Foolishly, the villainess had thought there was a mutual respect between them, a respect born of fighters who are an equal match, who had trained equally as hard to be the best, even if they were at opposite ends of the good/bad spectrum.

However, it was clear from the redhead's scathing comments that she saw Shego as nothing more than a lowly sidekick, Drakken's personal lapdog. She didn't know why it bothered her that the cheerleader thought of her this way, and after her inexplicable actions the last time they had sparred, she tried not to think of her young foe at all.

She had no explanation for what she had done, but she could quite clearly recall how good it had felt to press the tip of her tongue into the hollow at the base of Kim's neck and trace the line of her throat, the pale skin smooth and damp with sweat. To say it had been enjoyable would be an understatement. The intimate gesture had excited her, and she was sure that if circumstances had been different, she wouldn't have stopped there.

She grumbled at herself for the impractical direction her thoughts had taken. She still needed a place to stay for the night and the rest of her life, and she was damned sure she wasn't going to find one in Middleton. Regardless, she remained where she was, savouring the peace and quiet she had been granted for the first time in a while.

* * *

><p>Kim pressed the call button on the Kimmunicator and was immediately connected to Wade, who smiled like the smug genius he was and asked "What's the problem, Kim?"<p>

"This whole sitch' is the problem, Wade, there's something not right about it." Kim gazed through her specialised binoculars at the unusual scene she had been called out to investigate, her eyebrows knitting together as she tried to make sense of it.

"What is it?" Wade asked, serious now, "I'm not getting anything on the readouts except you and a red blob of radioactive heat, which I presume is Shego. What can you see?"

"Well, its Shego all right...but she's not _doing_ anything." Kim answered. Briefly, she wondered whether her foe had sustained some kind of injury, but surely Wade's scans would have picked something up if the villainess was in trouble? "I'm gonna go check this out, Wade."

"Careful, Kim, it could be a trap..." Wade gave a final warning before the screen went blank. Kim stashed the device back into her pocket and gracefully dropped down out of the tree she had been observing from. Slowly she approached Shego, her eyes darting along the lean body, checking for signs of injury.

"Like what you see, Princess?" Kim blushed at the teasing tone in Shego's voice. The villainess' eyes were still closed, and it appeared she hadn't moved a muscle.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, hands on her hips, her red hair like a flame in the bright sunlight.

"You're the only one stupid enough to come so close, Kimmie, everybody else knows not to bother the woman with the flaming hands." Shego chuckled, finally pushing herself to her feet. "So, are you here to 'kick my ass', or what?" She adopted a fighting stance, but Kim remained still.

"What are you doing here? Where's Drakken?"

"I'm not his Goddamn PA, you know." The teasing tone had disappeared and been replaced with ice that mirrored Shego's expression. Kim felt chills run down her spine as she sense the change in the atmosphere around them. Surprised, she stepped back, Shego's sudden fury more effective than any physical attack she might have attempted. Thoroughly confused, she probed the older woman further.

"What's-" She'd barely begun the question when Shego lunged at her and they began to spar, the villainess coming down unusually hard on the cheerleader. Kim struggled to gain a foothold as Shego pushed her back with ferocious punches and vicious jabs. Kim was soon overwhelmed by the attack, and as she stumbled backwards onto the grass, she realised that up until this point, Shego had been going easy on her.

The fall knocked the wind out of her, and she lay panting as Shego straddled her thighs, pinning her legs together and holding her arms above her head. The villainess opened her mouth to snarl something at her, but as the green eyes glanced down it seemed the words died in her throat.

Shego had been ready to bellow something about being the better fighter and no lackey of Drakken's and worthy of some snot nosed brat's respect, but by chance she'd let her eyes wander down Kim's body for a second, and she'd forgotten what she was going to say.

Kim's black shirt had ridden up to reveal a smooth expanse of creamy skin from the waistband of her combats to just below her small breasts, which were heaving with exertion and, she suddenly noticed, were sporting two rigid peaks that tented the fabric around them. Had Kimmie, the goody wholesome cheerleader, gone commando with her breasts! Shego could scarcely believe it...yet, they were so small that she wondered whether there was a bra that actually fit the small mounds. Did Kim ever wear a bra? Why hadn't she noticed before now?

Sudden desire coiled in her stomach, the same kind that had her tongue seek out Kim's neck a few days ago, but this time it was making her want to push the shirt up over those pert breasts and close her mouth over a prominent pink nipple. Her hands almost came away from Kim's wrists but she stopped herself just in time. She may be a thief and a liar and a number of other dastardly things but she drew the line at sexual assault.

Whilst Shego battled with her libido, Kim was slowly catching her breath and getting ready to dislodge the woman from her perch. She tensed her body, ready to buck and struggle but then she noticed the way Shego was staring dumbstruck at her body, or more accurately, her breasts. Worse, pure desire flashed in the villainess' eyes as they took in Kim's bullet hard nipples, and Kim saw the older woman's tongue dart out to wet her dry lips.

The action caused heat to flare in Kim's belly and her plans to escape were forgotten. Shego looked as if she wanted to devour her, and judging by the taste she'd gotten last time, the idea wasn't far off the mark. Kim was startled to find that she wanted it. She wanted Shego's mouth on her, wanted to feel that tongue making wet trails along her skin as it had in her dreams. She wanted to feel those lips around her nipples, feel those warm fingers as they slid between her legs...

"Kim! I'm coming!" Ron's yell broke the spell between them and Shego was up and off her in an instant. Stunned, Kim climbed unsteadily to her feet and rearranged her shirt as Ron hurried to the scene. Shego had climbed into the aircraft and was zooming into the air by the time Ron made it to Kim's side, and the redhead watched as once again, she disappeared without looking back.

* * *

><p>When Shego finally touched down again, she hit the ground with such force that the landing gear collapsed and the body of the craft slammed into the concrete, jolting her around in the cockpit and serving to make her angrier than she already was.<p>

She hopped out of the craft and stormed across the car park to its accompanying store, people moving out of the way as she came, most hurrying to their cars to make a quick escape. Once inside, Shego went straight to the refrigerated section and pulled a carton of orange juice from one of the shelves. She let the icy temperatures cool her heated skin as the juice slid down her parched throat.

Unfortunately, it did nothing to quell the desire pulsing at her centre as she had hoped, and she incinerated the now empty carton in agitation. She stomped to the counter, ignoring the cowering clerk and grabbing a paper bag before resuming her route around the store to fill it with food and drink. When the bag was full to the brim, she passed by the counter again and easily ripped open the cash register. She took all of the notes and put those in the bag as well.

"Keep the change." She chuckled, and made her way out of the sliding doors. Sirens greeted her and she disabled them with a few well aimed fireballs at the police cars that sounded them. The police around the vehicles scattered, giving Shego ample time to clamber back into her beat up aircraft and sail away, leaving half of the chewed up landing gear in the car park.

Right, she was going to get out of Middleton and get as far away from Kim Possible as she could. That was her plan. She didn't need this kind of disruption in her life. Chaos and anarchy she could handle, but this insistent need in her stomach, this compulsion to touch the redhead, to map out her body with her hands and mouth, to discover what lay beneath those clothes she always wore...Shego shivered in her seat. It was too much, and she was afraid that the next time they met she would cross a line she was loathe to cross.

She laughed humourlessly at herself. She'd always taken pride in her lack of morals, yet here she was discovering there was a small shred of humanity inside her after all.

* * *

><p>"Wade, I need to call in a favour."<p>

"Are you going after Shego?" Wade responded, taking a sip from the drink that always seemed to be there beside him.

"Yeah..." Kim trailed off for a moment as the memory of Shego straddling her thighs and gazing hungrily at her breasts surfaced and sent her body into shivers. She quickly shrugged them off and took deep breaths to dispel the darkening colour of her cheeks, "Drakken is nowhere in sight and Shego is a loose cannon without him, she needs to be stopped." _And I need to have a word with her, _she added as an afterthought.

"All right. I have a signature trace on Shego's flyer. She touched down last in Vila Nova de Gaia, Portugal. She always did have a thing for fun in the sun. You'll need something fast if you want to catch up with her, she doesn't stay in one place too long."

"What about-" Kim halted when Wade pointed upwards and her green eyes darted in that direction. Hovering above her front garden was an F-22 fighter jet, its pilot, who she recognised as Peter Sellings, waved down at her with a wide boyish grin.

"You rock, Wade."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride, Mr Sellings, I really appreciate it."<p>

"Its no trouble at all Miss Possible, I could never repay you enough for the time you saved my life from that pride of lions back in the African bush." He gave a genuine smile before hitting the passenger-seat ejector button and Kim found herself thrust up into the air before coming to a slow stop and beginning a thrilling free-fall.

She pulled the cord on her chute and abruptly slowed her descent. As she drifted, she donned her infrared goggles and focused her gaze on the Hotel she knew Shego had checked into under the guise 'O. Ghes' and adjusted the settings until the devices were picking up heat signatures higher than that of an average human.

The goggles picked up a solid block of red that she assumed was the kitchen. And another smaller block that could have been a sauna. But the only red blob that Kim's eyes followed was the small one that seemed to be pacing around one of the rooms.

"Gotcha." She memorised Shego's location and stowed the goggles away before angling her chute to land on the roof of the Hotel. Jogging to the side of the building, the side where Shego's window would be situated, she hooked her grapple to the railing and secured herself with the line. Then she jumped over the fence and began her descent.

Shego was indeed pacing in her Hotel room, having just dismissed a fiesty Latina girl she'd met earlier on the beach and eventually invited back to her room. Things had gone well up until the moment Shego had threaded her fingers into the dark wavy hair and pulled harshly on the locks, snapping the girl's head back and snaking out her tongue to taste the mocha skin.

Then suddenly, the hair in her hand had become a fiery red, and the skin just inches from her tongue had lightened to a creamy pink until it was Kim Possible in her arms. She'd pushed the woman away and shouted at her to get out, which the woman had don willingly, albeit it with an indignant scowl on her heart-shaped face.

Now Shego was pacing, wondering how the hell she had come to be fantasising about the very thing she was running from. As she passed the window for the millionth time, she heard a faint scraping, like shoes sliding on concrete, but dismissed it as nothing. When Kim crashed through the window a second later, showering the suite with glass and splinters from the busted frame, Shego revised her dismissal.

Uncharacteristically surprised, Shego stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed, her robe falling open to reveal her very naked body beneath. As Kim executed a roll and began to stand, she noticed Shego's state and halted mid-way to standing, her mouth agape and her eyes on autopilot as they took in the extremely sexy body bared before her.

Shego's skin was pale and shone slightly with a thin sheen of sweat, most likely due to the natural heat of the Portuguese weather. Shego had landed on her elbows and the position made her full breasts fall perfectly, the dark peaks standing rigid, pointing right at Kim, it seemed. Kim blushed profusely but still her eyes travelled lower over the taut abdomen and caught the triangle of black curls at the apex of Shego's thighs.

Shego bent one leg at the knee, a teasing smirk on her lips as she noticed Kim's eyes widen at the action. She felt cool air on her hot and incredibly wet centre. Kim's gaze had been like a caress as it moved over her skin, and every nerve ending was on fire.

"Like what you see, Princess?" Shego drawled. The words seemed to startle Kim into awareness and she promptly lost her balance and crashed to the floor. Hastily jumping up, she brushed imaginary dust from her clothes, still gawking at Shego's naked form, seemingly glued to the spot.

Aware of the effect she was having, Shego felt like she'd been granted a wish she didn't remember asking for. In fact, she distinctly remembered travelling halfway across the globe just to escape her desires, and now they had caught up with her. And shockingly, it seemed the object of her lust reciprocated those feelings. The look in Kim's eyes was unmistakable; the redhead had fire in her eyes, and Shego saw the subtle movement of her throat as she swallowed. The villainess found the sight sensually sexy, and goosebumps broke out over her skin.

"Sh-Shego..." Kim uttered, her voice husky and her eyes now fixed on the tangle of dark fur Shego was practically presenting to her. Blood rushed fast to her centre and she ceased to think clearly. Shego's sex shone with arousal, the folds swollen and, Kim noticed with a jolt, quivering slightly. Shego was watching her with lidded eyes, obviously wondering what she would do next.

"I can't do this..." Kim finally said, tearing her gaze away and stumbling back towards the window. Shego was behind her in a second, grasping her around the waist and pulling her back against the villainess' hot, naked skin.

"You can..." Shego breathed, her breath warm on Kim's ear, and when the redhead felt the rough wetness of Shego's tongue tracing the shell of her ear, she was lost. She melted against the taller woman, a soft gasp escaping as Shego's hands began to wander, slipping beneath her shirt to caress her stomach in teasing circles that rose ever higher until they closed over her aching breasts. Her chest thrust out involuntarily, pushing her small mounds harder into Shego's palms and creating delicious contact with her nipples.

Shego's lips danced along her neck, her teeth nipping the tender flesh covering the cheerleader's pulse point. She felt it jump beneath her lips and she grinned, pleased with herself and the affect she was having. Kim moaned and the vibrations tickled Shego's tongue, driving her to pull Kim back to the bed and push her down onto it.

She straddled Kim's thighs and dragged the younger girl's shirt over her head, causing her vibrant red locks to fan out like a fiery halo around her head. She didn't have time to take in much more than that as Kim pulled her down for a searing kiss where tongues battled for supremacy and breaths were sucked in and released around their fused lips.

Her inhibitions abandoned now, Kim stripped the robe from Shego's shoulders and stroked her hands over the hard muscles of the villainess' back, her fingertips tracing the spine that arched and fell as Shego's body undulated above her, the thief's hips driving between Kim's and making the seam of her pants rub tantalisingly against her centre.

Kim moaned into Shego's mouth and the older woman broke away to lick a path to Kim's breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth to suckle and tickle the hard bud with her tongue, flicking and swirling and then using her teeth to tug it and cause Kim to cry out sharply, the pleasure-pain clearly a winner as she threaded her hands into Shego's thick black hair and held the woman in place.

Shego moved to the other nipple, licking another trail to the opposite peak and closing her mouth around it. She could feel Kim's small hands on her back and the sensation sent thrills down her spine and into her groin. Kim would press the pads of her fingers into the soft flesh at Shego's lower back and drag them up and over her shoulder blades, her nails occasionally catching and drawing dark lines along Shego's skin.

"Damn it, Shego..." Kim groaned, her body on fire. Every sensation Shego managed to draw out sent electricity pulsing through her veins to her throbbing centre. She felt Shego's nimble fingers opening the button on her pants and she eagerly kicked them off and wrapped her legs around Shego's thighs, trapping her close. Shego smirked and ran a hand along the outside of one thigh, and then over the top to graze Kim's heated flesh with her fingertips.

Kim jerked when Shego's fingers made contact and she gasped, her hips bucking in search of more. Shego grinned and touched her again, more firmly this time, and she stroked a slow line down to Kim's entrance, feeling the folds envelope her finger and cover it in wetness. She brought her hand up to her mouth for a quick taste and then resumed her exploration, her intense green eyes studying Kim's face as she glided over swollen folds and teased her clit with the tip of her finger.

When Kim's face began to contort and her breathing became fast and ragged, Shego pushed slowly inside her with long smooth fingers, feeling the hot insides contract and squeeze around her. Kim had sucked in a breath and held it now as Shego buried herself up to the knuckle. Then, almost cruelly, she slammed them hard and fast the rest of the way and Kim cried out, clamping down immediately on the digits.

Suddenly, Shego found herself being tipped over and they rolled until Kim was on top, Shego's fingers still buried within her. Immediately Kim began to rock her hips, rising and falling on the fingers inside her, angling her hips so that the pressure was where she needed it. She anchored herself with hands on either side of Shego's head, most of her weight on her arms as she pumped against the villainess' hand.

"Touch me," She rasped, feeling the pleasure as it coiled tight, her clit tingling along with every quivering fold, "Shego, touch me, now!" She desperately needed to come, her stomach rolling as she ground her hips against the older woman. Shego saw her need and brushed her thumb over the swollen nub, causing Kim's pleasure to spike for a second and then recede as she stilled her digit.

"I'll touch you all right..." Shego whispered, and Kim suddenly found herself beneath the villainess. Shego wasted no time in burying her face between Kim's legs, her nose brushing the soft red curls as she wrapped her tongue around Kim's highly sensitive clit. Kim cried out as her orgasm slammed into her like a double-decker bus. Her inner walls spasmed around Shego's pumping fingers and she screamed her pleasure at the ceiling. She tangled her fingers into the black hair between her thighs and pressed Shego closer, unwilling to let the pleasure end.

The waves began to decrease in intensity as she came down, her body quieting and going limp. Shego kissed her way to Kim's face, lingering momentarily over her sensitive nipples and enjoying the whimpers she produced. Kim was panting and the smell of sex coated her body. Shego found the scent alluring and her own growing need ached at her centre, reminding her that she still needed relief.

She kissed Kim, her lips moving sensually over the redhead's, sharing the taste of the cheerleader's arousal that coated her mouth. Kim moaned slightly and then Shego felt small hands caressing her stomach, moving down until they grazed her curls. Kim broke the kiss and smirked devilishly.

"I like to give as good as I get, Shego..."


End file.
